Daddy's Little Girl
by SuperPaige
Summary: Vegeta had found Bulla's diary, and can't believe what he reads inside it!


**A Secret Saiyan Story (That Was Secretly Written)**

**Summary- Bulla's diary is stolen! Who has it? Why, it's dear ol' Dad! She knows the juicy details of her life are locked in there, but are they locked tight enough to keep Vegeta's prying eyes from looking? **

**~This is a one-shot I've been wanting to get around to…and here it is. I was thinking of making it lengthier, but I'm not sure. If you think I should, I'll need positive feedback, so please review : ) ~**

"Give it back! I know you took it!" Bulla yelled as she barged into her older brother's bedroom. Her face was flushed with anger, fists clenched angrily.

"Took what?" He looked up from the yuri magazine he wasn't bothering to hide.

"My diary. Give it back, NOW!"

Trunks laughed. "I don't have it. Why would I want to read about how dreamy you think Goten is, or how long you've had your last period."

Now, Bulla's face burned with embarrassment. "You're such a jerk. Fine, I guess if you didn't STEAL it, it must've grown legs and ran off!"

"If I were your diary, I'd want to grow legs and run away, too."

Bulla stomped her foot. "Stop annoying me and give it back! I don't take YOUR stuff, do I?"

"I don't have your stupid diary. Get out of my room."

"Not until you give it back."

"Are you deaf? I just said I DON'T HAVE IT. Do I need to speak lower, so someone of your intelligence can understand?"

Bulla let out a whine and left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. _That's fine. I'll get Daddy to get it. _She smirked and dashed down the steps.

Her mother was in the dining room, smoking a cigarette and downing a cup of wine. "What's wrong, hon? You and Trunks fighting again?" Bulma asked.

"He took my diary!"

"Um, no he didn't, sweetie…"

"Wha?"

"Your father has it."

"He has WHAT?"

Vegeta walked into Bulla's bedroom, for he knew that blasted child wanted him to take her shopping. Again. He hated it, but he found it hard to deny her anything. She would turn those big blue eyes on him and he would melt.

Upon her bed wasn't his daughter, but a small notebook locked together with a heart-shaped lock. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked it up in his hands. _What the hell is this? Is this an Earthling thing, chaining up their notebooks?_ Vegeta picked up the small metal lock in-between his forefinger and thumb. Minute as it was, it worked excellently. _This would certainly stop a ningen from opening it. So I suppose she's keeping things in here that she wouldn't want the others to see._

Something the woman said rang in his mind. She was going on about something she had watched on the news. Something about drugs in the schools. Vegeta glared down at the diary. "I'll be damned if MY little girl is lowering herself to drugs!" He snapped the lock off with a small yank and flew back the cover.

"Dear Diary…?" He read aloud. "Today I let Goten feel me up…" His lips slammed down as he realized what he was reading. He knew he shouldn't read on, that he'd regret it, but he couldn't stop his wandering eyes.

…_it was AMAZING! Afterwards, he asked me to give him head, but I told him I was way to shy about that. Of course he believed me, which was dumb because the whole school knows about me and Tyrone. Really, I'm just not sure if I want to get that far with him. I mean, Goten isn't exactly a brain scientist, though he is incredibly HOT. Hotter than Tyrone, deffo._

"What?" He whispered, and than it came home with a slam. "WHAT?"

Bulla gulped, as sweat formed on her brow. Her dad was in the kitchen, with her diary under his left hand. He would pick up his fingers, and let them drop independently from his forefinger in order to his pinky. The tap, tap, tap of an impatient man. His eyes were blank, eyebrows scrunched up in their V shape. He looked like he was waiting for someone. "Bulla, come in here, please," her father said as she poked her head into the doorway.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked worriedly, twisting her fingers together behind her back.

"Is this yours?" He did the tap, tap, tap thing again.

"Er-yes, but you see-"

"I found it in the laundry. It must have fell into your hamper. Here, take it."

"You-you found it in the laundry?" _When did I do that? _She pondered, sweat beginning to form under her arms.

"I broke the lock, as you can see."

"Di-Did you read…it?"

Vegeta looked into the sky blue eyes he sees in both his daughter and his wife. He saw the nervousness in them, along with glistening unshed tears. He sighed- _when did the Prince of Saiyans become so weak to something like blue eyes?_ "No." He had meant to confront her, but he hated the sight of her, or her mother, crying.

Bulla breathed a sigh of relief and took the diary from the table. "Thanks for finding it for me, Daddy."

He grunted and stood to his feet. "Better fix the lock." He looked like he wanted to add something else, but just shook his head and walked off, fists curled into the pockets of his sweat pants.

The prince stepped inside the living room, where his wife gave him a knowing smile. "You're such a mush."

"Shut up," Vegeta mumbled, cheeks turning red.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, something bad almost happened. My dad had found it in the laundry and I guess he managed to break the lock. How sucky would it be for HIM, of all people, read it. He'd KILL me! I mean, if someone was going to find it, I'd rather it be Mom. Not like she was any better when she was my age. I heard rumors about her and Uncle Goku, but you never know what to believe._

"Hey, dude. Is Bulla here?" A tall dark-skinned boy leaned against the doorframe of the front door. His eyebrow had multiple piercing, as did his lips and nose. Black hair was gelled into small, spikes, the tips dyed bright green, to match his annoying t-shirt and ripped up jeans. On the shirt was a black silhouette of a naked woman, posing on a bed with a rose in her hand. "You her dad or somethin'? Dude, you look like you're in your late twenties. Did ya knock up her mom when you guys were young or somethin'?"

Vegeta just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, wondering just what kind of hole this idiotic insect had crawled out of. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Tyrone, dude."

The prince felt one of his eyebrows twitched. "Why the hell do you keep calling me that insufferable word! It is obvious to everyone here that I am a MALE, so why do you have to point it out all the goddamned time?" And then the name struck into his brain and his eyebrow twitched harder. "Tyrone?"

"Yeah. She home or what? Why you like, spazzin' out and shit. Ya need to take a chill pill. Ever smoke pot?"

"Why would I smoke a cooking instrument?"

"No, dude. Pot. Weed, reefer, tree, happy grass. Ya pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?"

Vegeta hadn't the slightest idea was this cretin was referring to, all he knew was that he wasn't going to be saying anything soon. "Boy, I'll be generous. I'll give you a five second head start."

This seemed to brighten up the teenager's attitude, for he straightened up, with a wary expression on his face. "What?"

"One…"

"Dude, what I-"

"Two…"

"Your just messin', right? I know you wouldn't hit-"

"Three…"

"Ha ha, this is a real good joke, man."

"Four…"

"Cool, how'd you get your hair to turn blonde like that?"

"Five…"

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy beat up Tyrone! Oh Gods, he is SUCH a mess! Bloody nose, bruised face, and all his fingers are BROKEN! Poor, poor Tyrone! And it's all my fault! I should've been there when this…_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh shit. Dad would only have a problem with this if…he read my diary! OH NO! I better go warn Goten…and Adam…and Zach…and Gohan from that one time…_

**~Vegeta's daughter is a hoochie!**

**Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
